communautefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Demande interwiki:Wiki Subnautica
We have chosen to bring together the two Subnautica games on the French wiki, which is not the case on the English side. This means that there are two wikis in English but only one in French. That is why I ask to activate this second interlanguage link. KOALA NET21 janvier 23, 2020 à 21:11 (UTC) :Hello, this is not possible, only one interwiki link can be created per country for a wiki. You have to choose one between the two of them. Celdrøn (discussion) janvier 25, 2020 à 23:35 (UTC) : ~Salut ! Nous avons un wiki pour une seule langue, ils ont deux wikis pour une langue (nous avons préférer rassembler la communauté car il s'agit plutôt d'un DLC plutôt que d'un autre jeu totalement différent). Il n'y a-t-il pas moyen de créer des sortes de faux liens interlangue s'affichant de la même manière que ceux-ci mais pouvait lier à deux wikis différents ? Par exemple avec en: et en-b: ou alors en écrivant le lien en entier, en "trichant" ? On ne peut juste pas faire autrement, et il faut qu'il y ait des liens interlangues. Il y a forcément une solution à chaque problème, ce n'est pas un problème du millénaire. :D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolé, mais la demande n'est pas terminée, comment retire-t-on la catégorie inadéquate ? :/ : KOALA NET21 janvier 27, 2020 à 20:33 (UTC) ::Bonjour, je me renseigne et je te tiens informé. Celdrøn (discussion) janvier 28, 2020 à 18:54 (UTC) :::Merci beaucoup, j'irai moi aussi voir de mon côté sur le Developpers wiki s'il n'existe pas des solutions déjà existantes, même si ce wiki m'est au final globalement assez inconnu KOALA NET21 janvier 29, 2020 à 14:41 (UTC) ::::Bon, je reviens sans bonne nouvelle pour toi, on m'a confirmé qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul lien interwiki par pays pour un wiki. Les tentatives pour créer plusieurs liens interwiki ont causé beaucoup trop de souci par le passé que ce n'est plus permis de le faire désormais, il faut donc choisir entre les deux lequel tu souhaites avoir pour le lien interwiki, désolé. Tu peux essayer de négocier une fusion des deux wikis anglophones avec le staff de chaque communauté, ça résoudrait ton problème. Celdrøn (discussion) janvier 29, 2020 à 18:41 (UTC) :::::J'ai des dizaines d'arguments en faveur de la fusion mais je sais qu'ils ne voudront pas, je peux toujours essayé mais bon... Merci quand-même d'avoir cherché une solution KOALA NET21 janvier 30, 2020 à 18:21 (UTC) ::::::Ok, le principal bureaucrate du Subnautica Below zero wiki a dit qu'ils fusionneront les wikis, mais plus tard. En attendant, pourrais-tu lier le wiki Below Zero anglophone au wiki Subnautica francophone, mais seulement dans un seul sens ? Merci !KOALA NET21 février 1, 2020 à 08:37 (UTC) :::::::Malheureusement, les liens interlangues sont à double-sens. Celdrøn (discussion) février 1, 2020 à 15:14 (UTC) ::::::::En fait je pensais cela car le wiki en polonais possède un lien interwiki menant à lui sur les deux wikis en anglais (Subnautica Below Zero et Subnautica). Donc je pensais que c'était possible de faire cela à sens unique KOALA NET21 février 1, 2020 à 15:19 (UTC) :::::::::Comme j'ai dit, des tentatives ont été menées dans le passé, mais que ça avait causé des problèmes, et il n'est plus autorisé de faire cela. Celdrøn (discussion)